Four Man Teams
by patleon909
Summary: Naruto, Sakura, Hinata and Sasuke are all on the same team. How will things turn out? I made a new chapter 2. Hope my readers enjoy it. Updated on: 1/29/08 ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**By: Patleon909**

Author's Note :

"This is talking."

This is whispering/ muttering

"THIS IS SHOUTING!"

These are sounds. 

_These are thoughts._

Japanese words:

Neh- hey

Nani- what

Kuso- crap

BTW, this is my second fanfic. All friendly advice taken, and please don't flame. Enjoy!

_Ugh…noooo…come on… five more minutes… _Naruto thought, rubbing his eyes. _Ugh… what do I have to do today? _He glanced at his calendar, and his eyes grew wide. "AAAAACK!!! I'm gonna be late!!!!" He threw on his orange suit and jumped out his bedroom window.

"There you are!" Shikamaru pointed at Naruto. "You were supposed to come early so that we could play shogi before they put us into our squads." "Eheh… well, I kinda overslept. Sorry." Naruto said, scratching the back of his head.

"That's your excuse for everything. It's so troublesome. Eh, doesn't matter. Let's meet at the park during the lunch hour ok? We'll play then." Shikamaru turned around and say Chouji heading towards them. "Hey guys!" "Hey Chouji. What's up?"

"Umm… well, nothing really. So, we're meeting at the park during the lunch hour?" "Sure, whatever. Neh, Shikamaru, the teacher's here." "Nani? He's not usually this early." "HEY! Settle down. Take your seats." Iruka yelled.

After everyone scrambled into their seats, Iruka started assigning everyone to their teams. _I wonder who I'm gonna be assigned with… _Naruto thought. "By the way, since so many genin passed this year, you're all being assigned into four- man teams. _Ugh… I hate all this last- minute crap. It's so troublesome… _Shikamaru thought. _Dammit. This is bad. I might have to be in a team with that sonofabitch_... Naruto thought.

He glanced at Sasuke and shuddered. _Noooo… it's gonna be hell if I get stuck with him. _He thought. After a while, he fell asleep until Iruka yelled"Team Seven!". " Uzumaki Naruto…" he woke up instantly and thought _That's me! _"Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, and…" _Come on! One more person! Please not Sasuke! PLEASE!_ He begged.

" Uchiha Sasuke." Said Iruka.

_Godamnit! NOOOO!!!! _"You'll have a one- hour lunch break, and then you'll meet your new senseis." Iruka left the room and everyone started talking. "Hey, Shikamaru! Who'd you get stuck with?" Naruto yelled. "Yamanaka Ino, Chouji and Aburame Shino." "Man, you're lucky. I got stuck with the Uchiha." "Really?" Chouji said. "Boy, I feel sorry for you!"

"Hey, so let's go." Shikamaru smirked at Naruto's situation. "Sure, sure. Go on ahead. I'll catch up." Naruto walked to where Sakura was sitting. Out of respect, he asked, "Hey, you wanna come eat lunch with me? Get to know each other better?" "No way. Go away." She replied flatly. _Geez, she doesn't have to be so harsh. Should I invite Sasuke?_ He thought, then slowly went to Sasuke's desk and got a sickly feeling in his gut.

"Hey…umm Sasuke. Want to eat lunch together and get to know more about one another?" "No. I must train, get stronger, and beat the crap out of HIM one day.." Sasuke replied without even looking up. _Okay… so that leaves… _he spotted Hinata and called her over. "Hey! You wanna eat lunch together and get to know each other?" "U-u-um, s- sure." She replied. Naruto, as usual, failed to notice that she was blushing. "Great!Come with me!" he exclaimed as he ran off, the young Hyuuga girl following him.

_**About 45 minutes later…**_

"Okay… I put this here, and that's checkmate!" Shikamaru stared and gawked at Naruto. "Oh my god… you beat me AGAIN?!? Dammit! What's wrong with me today?!"Shikamaru yelled. Naruto glanced at his watch and said "Hey lunch- hour's almost over. Let's head back." Naruto said before he leaped onto a rooftop and headed back to the auditorium. _Why is he in such a rush? _Thought Shikamaru before he followed Naruto.

Once they got there, Shikamaru barely got through the door before Ino started yelling at him for being "so late". "Where the hell were you?! You're lucky our teacher isn't here yet!" "Well, he's not here yet. So get off my back." Shikamaru dully replied as he leaned against the wall. "WHAT?! How DARE you-" "HEY! Will you both just shut up?!" Sasuke yelled. _Well, at least he's useful for SOMETHING. _Naruto thought.

_**Several hours later…**_

"Dammit. This stinks. Everyone else is gone and we've been waiting for what, two hours? Where the hell is our teacher?!" Naruto murmured to himself. As if an answer to his question, the door suddenly opened and a silver/ gray- haired man walked in. "Team Seven? Come with me." _Finally. _Naruto thought as he followed their new teacher out he room.

Kakshi led them onto a rooftop and signaled for them o sit down. Sakura, obviously, sat as close as she possibly could to Sasuke. Sasuke tried to inch away from her, but she followed. Naruto sat next to Hinata, and their teacher sat in front of them all. "Okay, introduce yourselves. But let me go first.

My name is Hatake Kakashi, my hobbies and interests aren't of any importance, and I don't really fell like talking about my hopes, dreams, likes or dislikes. _Ok… that was a LOT shorter than I thought… _Naruto thought. "Okay… how about you?" Kakashi said, pointing at Sakura.

"Umm…okay. My name is Haruno Sakura. I don't really have a hobby… my likes are…unimportant right now…" she said, glancing at Sasuke and blushing. "my dislikes are nasty people… like Naruto…" "I'm sorry, what was that last bit? I didn't quite catch it." Kakashi said. "Umm… nothing." Sakura said. _Riiiiiight. _Kakashi thought. "Okay, you next." Kakashi said, nodding at Naruto.

"Okay. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are ramen, instant ramen and… well, nothing else, really. My dislikes arehaving to wait for instant ramen to cook, and being treated like dirt by just about everyone in Konoha every day. My dream is to become Hokage one day, so everyone will respect me more. My hobbies are… pranks and sometimes training…" _He TRAINS? Even occasionally? Is that so?_ Kakashi thought.

"You next." Kakashi said, signaling Hinata. "u-um… m-my name i-is H -Hyuuga Hinata… M-m-my hobbies a-are t-t-training… my l-likes are…m-my dream is t-to become s-someone who's r-respected b-by others." _Hmm… interesting… _Kakashi thought._ "_Okay. You're the last one. Go." He said, pointing at Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. My likes are none of your concern. I have a lot of dislikes, too many to mention now. My… ambition is to kill… someone and to restore my clan." _He must mean…well. This is an interesting little bunch. _Kakashi thought. "Okay. I'm giving you the rest of the afternoon off. Meet me tomorrow at the training grounds at 8 in the morning. And I suggest you don't eat. Unless you want to hurl. See you!" Kakashi waved, then disappeared in a puff of smoke. _Why do I get the feeling this guy's gonna be one hell of a teacher? _Naruto thought.

Okay! R&R! All constructive criticism taken. At least 7 reviews before I post chapter 2 would be nice. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2, New and Improved!

**Four- man Teams**

**Chapter 2**

Author's note:

I am so sorry it's taken so long to update!

Sorry for last chapter's text bunch- up. X(

BTW, bold italics means it's either Inner Sakura or Kyuubi talking (Except for the first part).

_Whew, what a day! _Naruto thought as he opened the door to his house. He quickly ran to his room and shut the door behind him. He sat on his rug, crossed his legs, and went into a trance- like state.

-------------------------------Inside Naruto's Mind----------------------------------

Naruto ran down the dark hall, counting the doors to his right. _Twenty- eight, twenty- nine… this one. _He stopped in front of a door, pulled it open and found himself in the same old dark and damp room with the huge iron bars. "**HEY! **Wake up!

"**WHAT?!" **growled a deep voice.

"I'm here! Now what were you going to tell me?! Where are you, anyway?" yelled Naruto.

"Look behind you, idiot."

Naruto whirled around and saw the same red- haired man in robes, with nine sleek, flowing tails behind him.

"Morning." Grunted the demon fox. "Aww, did I wake you up?" Naruto teased. "Very funny. Now, what I wanted to tell you is that I can't teach you anything else at your current level."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"I mean, the only ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu I can teach you take too much strain on you as of now. You need to get stronger before I can teach you more."

"Hey, Fox. I've been wondering, how the hell DO you know all this? Naruto asked.

"Eheh… you know, there's a funny story behind that. It all started with a harmless little trick on Hades, but with VERY bad timing."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… it's a long story, so sit down and listen. It all happened several years ago…"

Meanwhile…

"Hey Sasuke do you want to-"

"No." Sakura hung her head. After trying for the past half- hour to try and get Sasuke to talk to or do something with her, she still had no luck.

"Look, I'm busy." Sasuke said. "Why don't you go bother Naruto? I have to train." And before she could say anything else, Sasuke was already 5 blocks away from her.

"_**You know, you haven't really been nice to him at all."**_

"_But this is Naruto!" _Sakura thought. _Well… okay, fine. I'll go see if he wants to go hang out." _Sakura thought. "_Wait… but I don't know where he lives… hey wait. Is that… burning ramen?"_

Seeing no restaurants anywhere near her, and remembering that Naruto had said that his favorite food was ramen, she decided to follow the smell, hoping it would lead to her new teammate.

_Back at Naruto's Apartment:_

"SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!!!! Why the hell didn't you tell me my ramen was burning?!" Naruto yelled.

"_Hmm… maybe it's because I'M STUCK INSIDE YOU AND I CAN'T SMELL! AND HOW THE HELL DO YOU BURN RAMEN?!" _the Kyuubi yelled angrily. Just as Naruto was about to dump the burnt pot of ramen out the window, he heard someone knocking at his door.

"_Huh… who'd actually come to visit ME?" _he thought as he walked towards his door. He opened it and was surprised to see Sakura outside his door.

"Oh, hi Sakura- chan!" Naruto said, smiling. "Um… hi." Sakura muttered. _"This is kind of… awkward." _She thought.

"So, how can I help you?" Sakura immediately snapped out of her trance and said "Well… I was wondering if… maybe you wanna hang out?"

"_Is this for real?" _Naruto thought. But the opportunity was too good to pass up. So, he replied "Well… I just burnt my dinner, but there's this great ramen stand a couple blocks away. Wanna come?"

"Sure." Sakura replied. "Great!" Naruto exclaimed, grinning. "Just lemme find my keys… here they are! Okay let's go!" "Lead the way." The kunoichi replied before she walked after an extremely happy Naruto.

Several minutes later, at Ichiraku's ramen stand, Naruto took his favorite seat, and Sakura took the seat to his right. "HEY OLD MAN!! I'M HERE!!!" Naruto yelled. A brownish- haired woman walked out from the back and, seeing Naruto smiled at him. "Oh hi Naruto- san. My father had a cold, so he's at home for today."

"Hi Ayame!" Naruto said. "Did the old man tell you my usual order?"

"Yeah. Beef miso ramen, right?" "Yep." Naruto replied. "And who's your friend?" Ayame asked, looking at Sakura. "Oh, this is my friend, Sakura."

"Hi. Pleasure to meet you." Ayame said, smiling. _So he's finally made a friend who's his age… good for you Naruto. _She thought. "Thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you too." Sakura replied.

_Later…_

Ino was walking down the street, thinking about her new team. _GREAT! I got paired up with Fatso, Bum and Bug Boy. How could this get any- wait, is that…? _Ino thought. She saw something that she couldn't believe: Naruto and Sakura were sitting next to each other, eating, talking and laughing.

_I don't believe it. _She thought._ They're actually sitting next to each to each other. And she's actually LAUGHING! They look like they're having fun. _Then, looking up, she saw that the clouds were becoming black.

_Uh- oh. It'll probably rain soon. I better go. _Ino thought as she turned and ran off for her house.

"Thanks Ayame!" Naruto said, waving at Ayame as he and Sakura walked away from Ichiraku's.

_Wow. He's so funny and so gentle. And he has a great smile, too. Why haven't I noticed that before? _Sakura thought.

_**You never really noticed anything about him before. You were always obsessing over Sasuke.**_

_Oh… right. _Sakura thought. Then, looking at Naruto, she smiled. _He looks so happy… I can't believe I was so mean to him in the past… _she thought, looking down.

_My wallet feels so much lighter… _Naruto thought. _Ah well, it was worth it._

"_**You really like this girl, don't you?"**_ _Oh, so NOW you decide to stay awake. __**Well? Do you like her, or not? **_Kyuubi asked, pressing for an answer. _…Yeah. I like her. _

_**Well then, why don't you tell her? **__BECAUSE, if you'd been paying attention for these past few hours, she is freakin' OBSESSED with Sasuke. __**So what? **__So what?!? She may be my friend, but she'll probably never like me._

…_**Kit, you should tell her how you feel, but not now. She's still obsessed with that SAS- kay kid. Get closer to her, then tell her.**_

_Thanks. I'll think about it. __**Don't mention it, kit.**_

"Hey, Sakura?" "Hmm?" "Umm… you mind if I… walked you home?"

Sakura, who was taken by surprise by this, blushed slightly, and looking at Naruto, replied, "Umm… sure." "Great!" Naruto said, grinning.

Suddenly, he felt water on his wrist. Looking up, he saw that it was raining.

_Crap. _He thought. Sakura noticed too, and said, "We better hurry." She turned to start running, when she felt something on her shoulders. Looking at her back, she saw that Naruto had taken off his jacket, and was offering it to her. "

"Are you sure?" Sakura said uneasily. "Sure! A little rain won't bother me! Take it!" Naruto said. "Thanks." Sakura said, taking his jacket and putting it over her head. _Thank you Naruto. You're so sweet. _

Twenty minutes later, the two young ninja reached Sakura's house. Looking at Naruto, she could see that he was thoroughly soaked. "Thanks for lending me your jacket." Sakura said. _Look at him. He's shaking. _"Want me to get you a towel?" looking up, Naruto smiled at her. "Sure. Th- thanks."

"Why don't you come in? You can warm up inside." Sakura told her shivering friend. "U- um… o- okay." Sakura led Naruto into her house. Spotting a note on her refrigerator, she told Naruto "Stay here. I'll get your towel." She glanced at the note, which read:

Dear Sakura,

I won that free week- long trip to Tea Country! YAY!!! Anyway, I'll be back in eight days. There's food in the fridge, so keep yourself safe.

Mom

_Eight days? Aw man… _Sakura thought. She quickly grabbed a towel from the closet, walked over to Naruto and gave it to him. "Thanks." Naruto said. "No problem." Sakura replied.

Fifteen minutes later, Naruto was dry and itching to get back home. "I have to sleep early so that I can get ready for Kakashi's test tomorrow." "Me too. I wonder what he'll want." Sakura replied.

"Yeah. But I'm eating breakfast anyway. He probably wants us not to eat for a reason." Naruto said. "Okay, well… thanks for letting me use your towel." he said as he opened the door to leave.

"Wait!" Sakura said.

"Huh?" Naruto said, turning around. "Umm… I really had fun tonight. You wanna … hang out again some time?." Sakura muttered, blushing.

Grinning, Naruto turned and said "Sure! See you tomorrow." he said,

"Yeah… goodnight." the kunoichi replied.

As Naruto closed the door, he smiled and thought, _She want to hang out with me again!!! YES!!!!!! _Naruto looked around and, seeing that it wasn't raining anymore, decided to walk home.

_**Good for you, kit. **_The Kyuubi muttered from inside Naruto's head. Naruto smiled and started walking home, happy about how things had turned out that evening.

I'm soooooo sorry for not updating in so long!!! Anyway, please don't criticize TOO harshly, and all constructive criticism taken! TY!

Patleon909


End file.
